Choosing the Future
by linzax
Summary: What if you were given a chance to start over completely? The chance to be with your love? The chance to save your future? The chance to decide your sex? The chance for Shizuru and Natsuki to be together twice? This is Shiznat story with multi-couples
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story. So please criticize it ^w^**

**It might be multi-chapter. Depends on the response or if I want to continue it.**

**This is un-beta story, if someone what to be my beta. I would gladly and humbly accept :]**

**I do not own Mai Hime...all I own is my Charlotte (my bass guitar, not a woman. Well physically)**

"AAHHHH!" she screamed in pure painful ecstasy.

_I love it when they scream_, it give me just enough to push over the edge. I roughly dismounted her, pulled out my tobacco pack and placed a bit in my pipe. Once I light it, I grabbed the girl's ankle loosely and dragged her out of my room. I just left her outside of my door step, one of my servants will get rid of her.

I sat on back down on my bed to relax for awhile. I ran my hand in my hair. _I can't figure out if it's black or blue. Now that's a dumb thought. Its like the midnight sky. _ while taking the last drag off of my corn cob pipe, I heard a knock on my door.

"Ouji-sama?" a soft voice said.

"You may enter Sakura-san." I lazily said.

She slide the door open and swiftly enter with her head to ground. "Will you need assistance to get read for the hunt?"

"The hunt…?" _When was this planned?_

"Yes, Ouji-sama. The hunt that you planned with Kankakee-sama to capture the crazed spellcaster. Do you not remember?"

"OF COURSE I DO!" I yelped. "I was just…umm…"

"No need to explain, Ouji-sama." Sakura said with smirk. "As I asked before, will you need assistance?"

"Yes, I will." I answered quickly. She began to undress me, as she worked on my pants. I noticed my member was at a semi-salute. _Well I thought I was done for the night, oh well I'm pretty sure she will not mind the surprised._ When her face got in-front of it, I grabbed her hair and pushed her forward. She knew not to struggle too much or she would be given harsh punishment. _She likes the rough sessions. Maybe, I should do it just for fun. _

Sakura began to expertly work the member her tongue. She then began run her hands across my muscular lean stomach to my chiseled chest. When she wrapped her mouth around it, I carelessly grabbed her hair and started to harshly pump her mouth until I expelled my seed.

Once I finished with her mouth, she cleaned the seed from my member as expected. She looked up with a fake innocence "Would you like to continue?" she hotly whispered.

_I have to meet Ren-san in 10 minutes._ "No, continue to dress me."

"Yes, Ouji-sama." she continued with her work.

Once she finished, I sent her away. I walked out my traditional home towards my stables. I finished harnessing my black stallion then begin my journey towards the the center of the town. Riding diligently through the crowed roads, the small shops filled with business. A young elegant couple stood out with their clean dress. The young black-haired man with a lean build looked towards my direction and gained a soft smile. He turned to the young auburn hair lady wearing a lilac kimono next to him and whispered in her ear. She turned her ruby eyes to my emeralds, we both gained a soft, gentle smile.

"Fujino-sama, how good to see you. Will you be joining us on the hunt?" I playfully asked once I dismounted my black stead.

"Oh Noboru-kun, how many time must I say this? Call me by my name." The ruby eyed woman teased.

"My apologies, Shizuka-san," with apologetic eyes.

"And no I will not, my fiancee asked me not to join." she said gently as she turned to the man stand next to her.

"Well if you were a man, then I would allow it. However we would not be having wedding, would we?" the obsidian eyed man standing next to her said.

"Ren-san, you should allow it. I've seen her fight, she as graceful with her naginata as she is beautiful." I said with flirtatious tone.

"Oh Kuga-sama! You flatter me." Shizuka playfully yelped with a gentle smile. Her eyes, however, told another story beyond the playful banter. Regret.

"Of course, I will flatter you and if you allow it maybe something beyond." I teased with a playful wink. Shizuka gently chuckled behind her hand. Our eyes connected. Ruby and emerald. Longing and regret. Pain and love.

"Now, now. Nobo-kun, you had a chance before and you said you did not wish to marry. Now I am with Shizuka-san." Ren quickly interjected.

"My deepest apologies, Kanzaki-sama. I was only joking." I said with mock bow breaking the eye contact. _Now that was close. I need to control myself better. Maybe I should have continued with Sakura. _I looked up apologetically. "Oh, Ren-san how is your father, Kanzaki-sama?"

"He is doing better. He would've joined but he had some business to attend." Ren-san said with mischievous hint in his eyes. _Mischievous?_

"Ara, ara…looks as though we spoke for awhile." Shizuka pointed out as she gestured to my left. I turned to see that we had about half an hour before sun down.

"Oh! We must hurry Ren-san before…" I suggested as I turn back to the couple. And saw the one scene I always loathed.

"My Shizuka, I will return in two days." Ren somewhat loudly so I could hear. He grabbed Shizuka's hand and gave it a kiss.

"Please return safely my Ren." she whispered softly. She then turn her enchanting eyes to me with the same gentle smile that she had plastered on her face earlier. "You too Nobo-kun." she courtly said.

"I will return safely, Fujino-sama. I will make sure your man does not die." I teased. _I know what you really want to say to me. That smile is your facade. Your defense to not run to me. I know it. I know it. It has to be. _I briskly mounted my horse and turned towards the forest. After a minute, Ren caught up to me once he kissed Shizuka good bye and grabbed his white stallion.

Once the moon began to rise, our campus almost completely set up. I took a rest and pondered on the hunt. The spellcaster was feared for her attacks on men that venture too close to her cottage. Even if the attacks were know to begin as a sexual conquest for the men, the spellcaster would have her way then brutality attack them to the point of death. _Pitiful, those men cannot control his women. But she is more powerful. It doesn't matter men should control their property even if its for one night. _

"All done. Nobo-kun let's begin the hunt. Reports say that the cottage is north from here."

"Lets…should we leave the camp alone?" as I searched for more arrows _Sakura packed more, right?_

"It will be fine. Let's go." as he grabbed his katana and knife.

We began our journey towards the cottage. Our plan was simple. I would try to lure the spellcaster out of the safely of her home and Ren would surprise her._ Maybe I can fun before we get rid of her._ The perfect plan.

As I was thinking we stumbled upon a small old cottage with a few animals in-front enclosed by a wired gate. I smirked "This must be it."

"It should be. Shall we begin?" Ren whispered swiftly. As he turned to hide inside the forest line.

I started to run like a mad man towards the door. _I have a plan! _I loudly knocked on the door. Then the creaked softly and a vision came out behind the door. An orange haired big breasted woman with ametyst eyes in a white apron "Hello stranger-san, how may I help you?" said with a gentle smirk.

"I need help."

"I can see that, but with what? Manners perhaps?" she said in motherly tone.

I realized what she meant. I swiftly bowed my head down "Please excuse my brash entrance. I need help. I've been lost for most of the day. I cannot find a route back to town. I was hoping you can help me." I bashfully said with a smirk. _Perfect._

"Well I believe I can help you. However you said you were lost most of the day. I just finished dinner, you may join me and my partner." she opened the door to reveal a young ebony-haired boy?_ He has braids though. Maybe a child style. Child style? What am I 50? _he sat at the table waiting somewhat patiently for dinner to be served.

_Maybe she's not the spellcaster. None of the reports said anything about a young child._

"If it would not be bother, then I would love to join." I said gently. _Maybe Ren-san will believe I'm braver than him if I actually went inside._

She lead me inside to a chair. She then served the young boy food, who ate it with blissful hint his golden eyes.

She began to serve me "So stranger-san, I have been very rude. My name is Tokina Mai. This is my partner Minagi Mikoto."

"I'm Kuga Noboru." I said with courtly nod.

"What a nice name! However you do not like a Noboru." she teased with a small smile.

"For some reason, I get that a lot. Mainly due to the way my face looks, just a little bit to feminine to be male. Would you agree?" I enquired.

"Yes you do have feminine face. Just too gentle, to be masculine." she jested.

"Well I have been known to be far from gentle." I hotly said with my rough tone. I looked to her eyes with a hint of lust. Then I heard a cough next to me. _The boy. _

"Mai is mine." he then return to his food.

"Of course she is, I was merely jesting."

"Mikoto-chan, be nice." Mai said with disapproving tone. She then went to serve Mikoto again. "Kuga-san, after dinner and possible tea. Mikoto and I will escort you to the town."

"Tea will be nice. And please can me Noboru." I said playfully. I turn back to my food. "This is amazing by the way! Maybe I should hire you as my cook."

"Oh please it is not that great."

"Yes, Mai's food is always the good. I love Mai's food!" Mikoto happily chirped. Then began to stuff her face again.

"You see? Even your boy says so."

"Boy?" Mai whispered

"I'm a girl!" Mikoto yelp.

_Really? _"My apologies, I did not know." I stood and bowed deeply.

"It is fine. She did get a new hair cut." Mai said gently. She then ruffled her hand in Mikoto's hair. "Noboru-san, why did you get lost?"

I looked up to her "I'm sorry. I thought I told you. I was taking a walk on my own in the forest. I believe I took a wrong turn and ended up lost." I answered. My hands began to sweat for some reason. I felt as though I could not move. _What's wrong?_

"Not what I meant Noboru-san. I know you are hunting me down even if your reason why is incorrect. Your friend, Kanzaki-san, already left back to town when you entered my home. Why did you get lost?" Mai said in low gentle tone.

"What do you mean? I'm confused." I whispered. My body began to burn everywhere. _He did not leave! He would've waited for me. How does she know his name? She is a witch! Wait spellcaster? Not the time to get more confused! _

"Noboru-san, when you were younger. You were very loving to everyone in your own way. Respected the women you were with. Cherished your life. Until the day you saw something that changed your life. Correct?"

"How did you know that? You witch!" I yelled with anger. I felt my face become hotter.

"Witch? No, I am spellcaster. There is a difference. Now Noboru-san, do you wish to be found again?" Mai asked playfully as she scratched Mikoto's ear. Then suddenly Mikoto jumped straight into her breast and hugged her.

_What is going on?_

"I'm sorry, I seriously do not understand Tokina-san." I yelled again. The heat was beginning to get to me. I felt light headed.

"Well a witch is someone who gain her power by unnatural means. A spellcaster is born with natural power from the gods. We, spellcasters, are not human we are given gifts, which last forever." Mai explained. Mikoto then laid her head on top of Mai's breast to take a nap?

"NOT WHAT I MEANT! What are you doing to me? I cannot move AND I feel hot and not the good kind!"

"The food I gave you had small spell that reveals truth. You are having a reaction to it. It seems as though you have been lying to yourself and maybe everyone for awhile." Mai simply said like it was an obvious answer.

"I am not lying to myself or to anyone. I know who I am!"

"Liar, just how you lied when you said you did not want to marry Shizuka-san." Mai whispered

I stayed quiet._ I had to say that. I needed to protect her._

"I know it was not your choice. Kanzaki-sama forced you to say it. He wanted-"

"I know what he wanted. You do not have to say it." tears began to form in my eyes. _I'm man I shouldn't cry! _The burning started to become painful. I'm going to pass out. I then heard Mai whisper something under her breath. _She's cursing me!_

"Now Noboru-san, something is happening to you that when you wake up. Your life will completely change, even your name. I will be here when you wake up, I will explain it. Well because it's easier once you change."

"Change? I don't want to change…" I faintly whispered

"You have to…save…Shizuka…future…" Mai's broken voice said. It was fading. I was fading away.

What did she mean save Shizuka's future? What's happening? Why do I have to change…I was happy

…Shizuka...

**This is updated version...it's still unbeta...so still lots of grammar problems...but hopefully it flows better :D**

**Oh! You are suppose to be confused...The next chapter will explain everything hopefully ^w^**

**If you need some explanation...I might be able to give it to you if you ask nicely.**

**BTW review if you wish to :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So I think a lot of people are very confused by my story. I can be very confusing person sometimes…I'm sorry

So let me clear somethings up!

This chapter is suppose to explain some issues. Also, it is suppose to set up the rest of the story. Hopefully, it is more understandable.

This story is technically two storylines. Noboru and Shizuka set in flashbacks from Natsuki's head. Natsuki and Shizuru set as a present storyline. The first chapter was technically introducing the Noburu and Shizuka storyline.

BTW I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE THIS FUTA STORY…so yeah

_**Noboru's Thoughts**_

_Everyone else thoughts_

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Mai Hime. I only own Charlotte :]

Also! This chapter is un-beta…so lots of grammar problems…

"I don't want to change…" Noboru-san whispered as he felt his eyes get heavy.

"You have to change for the better, Noboru-san. You have someone inside of you that can save you and everyone. You know why Kanzaki-sama wants Shizuka-san. He wants the power she has in her to connect with his family. The power of destiny from the Sun Goddess, a gift to her family." Mai says as she begins to wash the dishes. "The gift is past down through the Fujino soul line from one generation to another, the strength of the power varies from pure to good. She was this generation's holder, the purest supposedly. It won't be until 1000 years for that strength power to fester again. Kanzaki-sama will be after it again. However, since Shizuka's soul holds purest of the power, her soul will always be endanger. The pure Fujino power can fill this world with pure bliss or dark despair; the regular power is best describe as very good luck. He wants it so he can control it for his family's benefit. Kanzaki-sama forced you to say those things to her. So, Shizuka-san would run to his son, Ren-san. Kanzaki-sama told he would hunt down and kill Shizuka-san until you gave her up." She puts the dishes away.

"She feels as though she is the reason you became this man with no desire towards future with love. That you changed your life from the quiet, sensitive yet brash young man to the lustful, angry yet still brash man." looks out her window. She mutters under her breath. Then suddenly the forest seems to age through the seasons, as though time is shifting. "Did you know that Shizuka-san still loves you? Of course, you do. She still clings to the belief you will return to her. Free her from her cage…

"Something you might not know is that Kanzaki-sama knows you still hold Shizuka-san's heart so he arranged for you to go this hunt with Ren-san. Why do you think you the reports say 'sexual encounters'? Why did you have to lure me out? Why did Ren-san leave the instant you entered and not wait to see what happens? Kanzaki-sama has arranged this fiasco for Shizuka-san to believe you have died, Noboru-san." looks down to her feet with tearing eyes, "I know I should have stopped this but Noboru-san, you must understand. Shizuka-san will fall into dark depression if you are gone, she will not be able to return." Mikoto then runs over to Mai and gives her deep hug. Mai gains a small smile, "This is the only way out of her controlled life. She won't be a puppet for Kanzaki-sama, anymore.

"You will see her again, do not worry. Shizuka will be re-born with her soulline intact; she will be same in image but not in character. Oh! Do not worry if you won't click, you two are soul mates." while smiling brightly for second. "She will still be in danger, though. For now, you will fall into a deep sleep; you will wake soon. When you wake up, you be completely different person, your mind will lock your memories of this life. You will gain them slowly as time goes on but once you fix the chain of events that Kanzaki-sama has created, you will retrieve all of them. Noboru-san, you will save the future for you and everyone. Once that happens Shizuka-san and you will be free from this cage. Noboru-san?…Noboru-san, you've been very quiet" she turns towards Noboru, who was dead asleep on the chair. "Great! Now I have to tell you this again when you wake up! Bastard" She tries to lift him but fails miserably, "Mikoto-chan can you help me carry him?" innocently. Mikoto nods and lifts him with ease. They walk towards a small hallway with a door on each side. Mai opens a door to the single bedroom; Mikoto gentle places Noboru on the futon. Mai puts a blanket over feminine man. Who's body was beginning to morph.

"Mai, where are we going to sleep?" Mikoto asks with curious tilt of her head.

"Don't worry about it," Mai declares. "We'll sleep on the couch for tonight."

"Alrighty! Mai…do you think this will work?" referring to situation at hand.

Mai turns to Mikoto with soft sweet smile "It has to…Noboru-san is the only chance we have." sits on the floor.

"Well if Shizuka is going to be re-born then why does Noboru-san need to sleep?" as she lays her head Mai's lap.

"Every time soul mates meet, its always a chance of the fates. That one instant when souls truly become attached to each other, they will stay together in the afterlife, forever practically. Until they cycle again into the cycle again. Noboru-san lost his chance with Shizuka-san, when he lied to her and to himself. So their souls won't be attach, they would have lost each other until the next time the fates allow them to meet again. The next same cycle they would be re-born into will be too late. Shizuka's soul will be cycled in at least one time before she will see Noboru-san again. That time is a chance for Kanzaki family to take control of her and then who knows what will happen…it will take too long for their souls to meet again, so Noboru-san needs to sleep…" She looks down to the tired looking Mikoto.

"Mai…I still don't understand…"

"I'll explain again later, Mikoto-chan," with a serene smile.

"Wait! Mai how can you explain this Noboru-san if he doesn't have memory of his life?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"Oh right, well then he has to figure things out on his own." Looks over to the body on the futon, "It looks like the change is done."

Mai slowly grabs a pillow and gently places it in place of lap for Mikoto. She stands and walks towards the futon. "Oh!"

The spell cast by Mai changed Noboru's face from his boyish feminine face of a man into a sharp, perfect translucent face of a woman.

Mai looks out in the window, the forest seem to finally stop in time with vivid greens and yellows, "Oh it looks like summer time." She turns to a small calendar on the left wall. The calendar had August 15, 2010. "Oh my...this was rather larger time shift. It was April 2, 1590, when I casted the spell. Well I should take Noboru-san's clothes off. She might freak out if she has strange clothes on when she wakes," Mai pondered. She slowly takes off the clothes revealing the curves of a woman. _Perfect __with __sharp __edges, __my, __so __beautiful_. Until she noticed something odd, "OH MY FATES!" Mai yelled.

Mikoto woke from her pleasant nap and rushed to Mai's side, "Mai, what's wrong?" Trying to get her attention.

Mai's face turned pale, "I…uhh…think the spell got something wrong…"

Mikoto turns to where Mai's eyes were trying to avert. The body had transformed into the perfect, rough image of a woman from full breast to toned legs. Except one area, the area that truly makes a woman, a woman. "Mai…what is he or she suppose to be?"

Mai whispered, "I think Noboru-san was suppose to turn into a woman but I think something backfired."

"Well since Noboru-san suppose to be woman, can't we just cut it off?" Mikoto tilted her head curious matter.

Mai blinked and stayed silent.

"I'll get the scissors!" Mikoto dashes to the drawer next to the bed but Mai stops her.

"No, Mikoto…the spell was suppose to transform Noboru-san into body for her. I mean him not her? Gah! My head hurts." Mai starts to pull her hair with her hands and shake violently. Mikoto tries to stop her.

"Mai are you alright?"

Mai takes a deep breath, "Yes, Mikoto-chan, I'm fine." She looks to the shemale body, "The spell was suppose to change Noboru-san to the body of his next life. I guess, he was going to be female" Mai stopped and pondered on the notion. Life cycles are meant for a certain time and place. _I __guess __the __fates __are __not __so __happy __that __I __did __this__…__so __they __made __this __challenging __for __him/her _she wondered, "but since we're forcing the cycle come earlier. The body is stuck in some sort of limbo. I'm sorry, Noboru-san" Mai turns to Mikoto, who looks confused still, "Mikoto-chan lets get some sleep."

Mai mumbles something under her breath and things start change all over her cottage from Momoyama style into a new modern Heisei style (1). Mikoto blinked in wonder, "Mai, why does everything look all shiny and colorful?"

"Well doesn't it look better?" Mai smiled.

"Sure." Mikoto starts to walk towards the nice, new deep red L-shaped couch that was in the modern living room next to the shiny granite-top kitchen. Mai slips into a nice yellow nightgown and walks towards the couch. She lays down next to Mikoto, who instantly cuddles her waist. "Mai…" Mai hummed in response. "Since Noboru-san different now, should give her a new name?"

"Well it is summer" Mai deeply thought, "Natsuki…summer child." She lightly kissed Mikoto's forehead.

"I like it…" as she smiles and snuggles deeper into Mai's breasts. "I still think we should cut the third leg off." Mikoto yawned. Mai just giggled and kissed her on the forehead again. "Goodnight, Mikoto-chan."

"Goodnight"

INSIDE NOBORU'S HEAD WHILE THE CHANGE IS HAPPENING

**_Why __am __I __hurting __all __over?_ Noboru looks around sees only white. He looks at himself, he's wearing white shirt, dark pants, and black boots.**

**_Why __is __it __all __white __here? __What __am __I __wearing? _Noboru wondered. Suddenly a bright golden light envelops him.**

_**What the-?**_

**Suddenly he was transported to a serene garden and sees a beautiful auburn haired woman with a small sword, a tanto, in her lap. Who's that? She looks familiar_._**

**The stunning woman opens her eyes, revealing blank rubies. It seems as her life was sucked out of her.**

_**Shizuka?**_

**The woman cried to nobody "Oh my Noburu…I'm so sorry…I can't survive without you" She takes the sword towards her neck (2) "I will join you soon," She harshly glades the sword across her neck.**

**_Shizuka? __No! __Wait! __I__'__m __right __here! __Shizuka! __Please __don__'__t! _He cried desperately. He tried to run and stop her but his body refused to comply.**

**She drops in blood of her blood, breathing out her last breath. "Noburu…" a whisper towards the wind.**

**_Please__…_he begged. **

**_That __witch __did __this! __She __took __you __from __me! __I __will __get __you __back, __somehow. _He tried to move again but still couldn't. Suddenly the same bright golden light enveloped him again.**

**Great! Who else do I have to see die? Ren?**

**He then appeared in the same white room. Then the white room started to have different images on each wall. Rapidly changing going through the history. People were shown dying, laughing, giving birth, crying, and going through every life stage we must go through. Mighty warlords riding in winning and losing battles. Great cities being demolished by floods, fires, and mushroom-like-explosions. Different types of technologies that baffles the mind from some sort of flying vehicle to block of metal with buttons. People doing everyday work were shown especially a lone person work on some sort of motorized carriage.**

**_What __is __going __on?_ He was so absorbed in the images; he failed to notice the female dressed in white shirt and jeans with biker boots. The female version looked to be a female himself but with softer features. She was a similar absorbed trance. These images became engraved in his curious mind. **

**Somehow, those different types of technologies he understood how they work and possible knew how to use them. **

**I've gone crazy…he shakes his head. Still more images, skills, and knowledge were being absorb. Until he turned his head towards the woman next to him, which irionically was the same time the woman turned her head. _What __the __hell?_ They both yell the same time.**

**_I__'__ve __seriously __gone __crazy._ He stared curiously at her. _She __looks __like __me __somehow...did __she __experience __the __same __thing __I __did?_**

"**Who are you?" she asked harshly**

**_Who __are __you?_He tries to say but no words come out but somehow she knew what he said.**

"**I asked you first!" she yelled angrily while tighting her fists.**

**_Relax! __Geez, __I__'__m __Kuga __Noboru. __Now, __who __are __you?_ He says calmly**

"**I…I don't kn…know" she whimpered as she wrapped her hands around her.**

"**_Well __we__'__re __in __a __pickle,__" _he states. He stares more critically. _She __looks __like __a __lost __dog__…__I__ got __an __idea __he __thought._**

"_**Well puppy-"**_

"**I'm not a puppy!" she growled. "Where are we?"**

"**_Wow __feisty" _he chuckled._ "__Look __I __do __not __know __where.__I __think __that __witch __might, __though. __I __just __have __to __find __her.__" _He started to look around. The images have stopped and room turned all white again.**

"**How did we get here?"**

"**_I __know __it __was __that __damn __witch! __She __did __this! __She __took __everything! __She __took __my __Shizuka!__" _He started to turn red with anger. His fist started shaking_.__ "__She __did __this __to __me! __It__'__s __all __her __fault.__"_**

"**Look Noburu, I don't know, maybe I do, iono but you shouldn't blame all your problems on one person." The stranger said with non-chalant shrug.**

"_**What do you know!"**_

**Then suddenly the room turn black with no light. What's going on?**

"**I don't…AAHHH!" she screamed as a familiar bright light eveloped her. **

"**_PUPPY!__" _The room turned white again. She was gone.**

**_I__'__m __all __alone, __now.__Well __this __sucks. _He sat in the middle of the white with nothing to do. Until one of the walls started to flicker. _What __the__…_**

BACK TO OUTSIDE WORLD

The clashing of dishes was heard through out the room. "Ow my head…" the midnight bluenette whispered. She opened her eyes and studied the room. It was simple with small desk with a few items like books and pencils and closet next to it.

All of sudden the door of the room was opened with a small boy entering the room with a plate of food and drink. "Oh! You're awake!" he said with a girlish shriek. "Mai! She's awake!" yelled out the door.

"Oh, it's about time!" a cheery voice said. As footsteps are heard, growing louder by the second.

"What's going on? Who are you?" the bluenette yelped. The small boy sent down the food on the desk.

"Oh well, I'm Minagi Mikoto! This is my Mai." The boy grinned as a busty woman entered the room.

"Oh Mikoto-chan, I'm Tokina Mai." Mai said, gently. "We are in our humble home in the small town next to Tokyo, Japan. You, my friend, have been asleep for awhile." as she looked at the calendar on the far wall. August 18, 2010.

"Who am I?" she whispered as if asking the wind.

"You are Kuga Natsuki." Mikoto yelled, happily, as she rushed out of the room towards to kitchen.

"You know who I am?" Natsuki asked, curiously, with a tilt of her head.

_Oh __my__…__so __cute_ Mai thought. "Yes, you have been asleep for the past 3 days. I found you laying on my door step." _Should __I __tell __her __about __the__…__thing?_" I think you collapse because of sleep deprivty. You have habit of not sleeping and playing video games." Mai said with a smile. _Gosh! __I __hope __my __info __is __correct._

"I guess you're right…I do like video games" Natsuki said with a small smile. "So is that for me" pointing to food.

"Of course! After you're done get ready, we're going into town to find you job!" Mai said in motherly tone.

Once Mai left the room, Natsuki got up to end the food at the desk. As she ate what she thought was the most delicious thing in the world._How __do __I __know __it __is __the __most __delicious __thing? __Oh __yeah __the __mayo. __How __do __I __know __I __love __mayo, __video__games, __and __stuff? __But __I __did__'__t __remember __my __name? __I __don__'__t __remember __my __family __or __friends? __Or __where __I __am? _Natsuki pondered _Maybe __I __hit __my __head __or __something__…__hopefully. __I__'__ll __ask __Mai __some __questions. __She __seems __very __nice __and __informative._

Natsuki is done eating her food and heads over to the closet. Once she selects her clothes she starts to undress. When takes off her pants, she notices something weird. She pulls down her underwear. "What the-? WHY DO I HAVE A DICK?"

Oh! Mai is suppose to know everything :D

(1) Momoyama art period is when the samurais ruled the land! It's actually known for decorative objects, it's actually when the idea of having spacious room as reception areas was brought forward. So the best way to describe the décor is a robust, opulent, and dynamic style, with gold lavishly applied to architecture, furnishings, paintings, and garments. However, for commoners, it's more simplistic style with soft tones of white, yellow, and red, small amounts of furniture mostly like low wood table with cushions as chairs. In addition, the home usually does not extravagant painted sliding doors and actual paintings, maybe a simple hand-drawn scene of some sort. (I made a mistake last chapter of not describing the cottage. My Bad :/ ). Heisei style is just the art history term for contemporary—sometimes people use Modern BUT that's wrong :P—Japanese style, which is technically traditional Heian period with western ideas. Oh! Heian period is like when the Japan actually started to move away from China influence and started to think on their own. So it less red more black and white :D

(2) _Jigai_ is how Japanese women commit suicide, usually to avoid rape or something. They would use a tanto or kaiken to slice their jugular vein. Usually their legs are tied to avoid an indecent position.

Until the next chapter!

Please Review! I would really appreciate it~! :D


	3. Chapter 3

...sorry for the long wait. I started school and work. I will finish the story but it will take a bit. Shizuru will make her appearance in the next chapter! :D

BTW I am not a mechanic so I might make mistakes on some claims will be wrong.

Sorry for the grammar fuck up...

Disclaimer: I don't own shit

_**Noburu can't be heard but it's nice to know what he's thinking sometimes :)**_

Chapter 3

"WHY DO I HAVE A DICK?!" Natsuki yelled in confusion. When she looked down, she saw well a semi-erect penis.

_**Now this is entertaining…she has my equipment**__. _**Noburu grinned in childish manner. He was watching the wall television, which he figured out showed him what's going on in the outside world through Natsuki's eyes. His smiling face turned sour, **_**She is going to have many issues with that...**_

"I'm going crazy! I have to be seeing things." She said trying calm herself down. She put on her underwear and jeans. _**Do you think if you cannot see it, its not there? So childish.**_** He scoffed.**

Once she put on her black v-neck shirt, she un-buckled her pants again.

"Fuck! It's still there!" she yelped again. "Maybe I should ask Mai about this…NO! It's too embarrassing…" _**Seriously…**_

"Maybe you should just ask me what?" Mai suddenly opened the door. Natsuki quickly zipped up her pants up. _**WAIT, Puppy! Don't do that.**_

"OWW! Motherfucker!" Natsuki cried in pain.

Mai rushed over, "What happened Natsuki?"

"Umm Mai…I think I caught something on my ripper…" Natsuki whimpered. Mai gently smiled towards Natsuki.

"Come on. Let me take you to the bathroom and I'll go get you some ice." Natsuki merely nodded and let Mai show her to the restroom. _**The witch actually seems as though she actually cares for the pup.**_

Natsuki walks into the bathroom, closes the door, and slowly unzips her pants and looks with wonder. "I'm pretty sure that shouldn't be there." _**You think?**_

Outside the door, Mai knocks softly, "Natsuki, I have some ice for you."

"Thanks." Natsuki opens the door a crack to get the bag of ice, quickly shuts the door. She sits on the toilet and places the ice on lap. "Ahhh…yeah…that feels good."

After a few moments to collect her self, Natsuki walks out to the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" Mai asked with concern tilt to her head.

"I'm okay…umm Mai?" Natsuki whimpered. _**Are you sure, you want to ask her now? Geez pup…**_

"Yes Natsuki"

"Umm...what am I?" Mai looked at Natsuki with bewilderment. "You are Natsuki Kuga." As she stood and walked towards her. "You are a woman, not matter what. Do not let others tell you otherwise."

"Oh…mkay" Natsuki whispered turning her head down. Mai grabbed her chin. "Come on! We need to get into town." She smiled.

"Mikoto!"

"The boy?" _**Oi…**_

"Mikoto is a girl, Natsuki…geez both of you." As Mikoto appeared in the front door with a pair of keys.

"Ready?"

The car jerked and whimpered as Mai drove down the street. Until finally…stop…

"FUCK!" Mai yelled in frustration. "Mai…" Mikoto whimpered. "Oh it's fine. I guess I need to call a mechanic." Mikoto stepped outside the car. "I can fix it!" As she tried opening the front hood of the car, Mai rushed out to stop her. _**Weren't the images and stuff we saw in spiritual zone similar to this contraption?**_

Natsuki heard the whimper of the car, she figured the jerking was a spark plug fail. _**Huh?**_ "I think I can fix it!" Natsuki proclaimed and ran outside to the front of the car. _**What?**_

"What?" Mai asked, when Natsuki pushed the two asides and popped the hood. "Natsuki are you sure you can do this?" After a few minutes, Natsuki turned to Mai "Can you try starting the car now?" A confused Mai walked over to the steering wheel. The car roared into life. Natsuki did a nice victory pump to the sky. _**How…did this happen?**_

"Natsuki, how did you know to do that?" Mikoto asked. "I just knew…is not that hard."

Mai peeked out of the car. "Hey you two, get in the car! I have an idea!" Mikoto and Natsuki jumped into the car.

"I think, Natsuki, we can find a job in the town."

_**I am seriously confused with this situation…**_

"NAO! CHIE! Get your asses over here!" Wild red hair woman yelled into the phone. "Geez…I knew we shouldn't have gone out last." A tall, slender brunette walked in the small greasy office. "It was your fault, Midori."

"Yeah, yeah I know Youko." as she leaned back on the sturdy office chair. The brunette slipped on her lap. "Maybe you should just close the shop. You don't have any workers for today," she whispered as she lazily made circles on the red head's arm, "we can have a nice day for ourselves."

"No matter how much I would love that. We cannot close up the shop today. We're busy." Youko scolded at her, then turned towards the window facing the deserted garage area. "Right," She slipped off the comfortable lap. "I'm going to visit, Yukino. She said needed some help with her schoolwork."

"How can you help her?" Midori slurred, it seems as though she slipped a drink in. "You're a people doctor." Youko grabbed her drink and took a sip. "Even if I am human doctor, some of veterinary procedures have a similar process. Look, I need to do more than just patching you all up in the shop when cars attack back. I need some medical stimulation."

"I can give you some stimulation milady, all you need to do is ask." Midori wiggled her eyebrows. "Down my lioness," Youko patted her head "you said you needed to work. I am heading out. I'll see you at home." Youko rolled her hips as she sauntered out of the establishment.

"Damn…" Midori got up to refill her drink.

"Hello! Anyone here?" Midori perked up and walked out of the office to the garage area. "Welcome to Hime Fix! Where you will be treated as good as royalty!" she smiled at the group of three. "Hi!" the boyish character waved.

"How can help you all?" Midori inquired with a tilt of her head.

"My name is Mai Tokiha. This Mikoto and Natsuki Kuga. I saw a help wanted sign in-front of your shop," Mai proclaimed "My friend happens to be an amazing mechanic. pointing to Natsuki, who blushed a bit. _**How can she be an amazing mechanic if you only saw her fix your car.**_

"Really?" Midori skeptically peered towards Natsuki. "What are your qualifications?"

"Umm…I don't…know" Natsuki whispered.

"Oh! Here they are," papers appeared in Mai's hands like magic. "She is a bit of scatterbrain but she's a hard worker!" _**Sure those are real.**_

"Well looks like you have some good experience. You can start a trial time now." Midori said with excitement. A car pulls up to the driveway. Midori looses her smile for a frown. "Where have you two been!" As the two women come out the car.

The bright red head pointed to charcoal haired one, "Chie couldn't find her keys."

"Hey! Nao couldn't find her aspirin!" Chie accused Nao.

"I don't want to hear it. Just get changed." Midori yelled to the two. _**Then why do you ask? **_They walked off to the locker room. She turned to Natsuki "If you don't mind working with those idiots."

"Umm not at all. Should I get changed too?" Natsuki asked. Mai looked around for Mikoto but could not see her. "Hey…where did Mikoto go?

"Who?" Midori asked "The boy?" _**Seriously!**_

"Mikoto is a girl." Natsuki pointed out. "I didn't see where she walked off." Mikoto appeared out of nowhere with a new friend.

"Mai! Look what I found! It's a kitty!" lifting up her new friend. "Meow" Mai looked at the cute creature. "Okay. We need to talk about this."

"Alright, well you don't have to change. For one, we do not have clothes for you. I'll get you some for tomorrow. You can just observe." Midori explained.

"Okay, I will just stand somewhere." Natsuki whimpered out as she walked towards the group inside the building.

"BYE NATSUKI!" Mikoto yelled. "We'll be back to pick you up." Mai yelled.

Natsuki blushed like a tomato.

Nao smirked, "Well well seems like we have a new buddy." "Be nice, Nao." "You are one to talk, Chie."

"Now now you two. This is Natsuki Kuga, she's starting her trial run today." Midori explained before she walked into her office. "Hi, nice to meet you two."

"Hello, delicate flower." Chie got close to Natsuki's face, "My eyes are so beautiful." Nao pushed her away. "Hey, mutt." _**Mutt?**_

"Mutt?" Natsuki said. Nao just smirked. "Look just try not to get in our way." Walked off

Midori emerged with papers in had, "Natsuki! I have some paperwork for you to fill out." She handed them to Natsuki, walked towards the locker room.

"Social security?" Natsuki wondered. _**I think we should wait for Mai.**_


End file.
